


Formal

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Steven Meeks/Original Character(s)





	Formal

Meeks POV  
I glance back over to her, she is too focused on her book to notice. She is so beautiful, I thought as I looked at her. We met the first day of school, and almost immediately became friends.  
‘Hey Meeks has anyone ever told you staring is impolite?’ Charlie quietly told him.  
I quickly look back down at my books as I can feel my cheeks heat up.  
‘Meeks, just ask her to the formal already’, Knox says to me.  
‘Just ask Chris already’, I snap back at him, to which he puts his hands up in defense. ‘Alright, I got it. But still you should ask her before someone else asks her.’  
‘She’d never go with me’, I say sadly, ‘and besides, Captain would kill me if he heard I went out with his daughter.’  
As if on cue, Mr Keating entered the study hall, ‘You ready for tea, dear?’ to which she looked up, smiled that beautiful bright smile, gathered her things and followed her father.  
I sigh as I glance over to her one last time before turning back to my homework.

Your POV  
you walked into the small cafe, it looked cozy. You sat down in a comfortable looking couch and both ordered Earl Grey tea and relaxed.  
‘So, tell me’, your dad began as he sipped his tea, ‘has anyone caught your eye yet in school.’  
‘Dad!?’ You exclaim, feeling your cheeks get hotter.  
‘I was just wondering if a certain boy has already attempted to steal my daughter away from me yet to take her to the school’s formal.’  
You knew who he mean and shrugged sadly, ‘He hasn’t even brought up the formal yet. I doubt he even sees me in that way.’  
Your dad patted you on the shoulder, ‘Don’t worry about it, I’m sure he will.’  
‘I doubt it’, you say sadly, while continuing to drink you tea, ‘Meeks wouldn’t like me in that way.’

A while later you went back to your room immediately after arriving back at the school. You closed the door behind you before letting yourself fall down onto your bed. A knock on the door snapped you out of your thoughts. ‘Come in.’  
‘Hey’, a familiar voice spoke, causing you to sit up, ‘I got that.. uh.. book you wanted to borrow.’  
‘Thanks’, I say softly as he handed it to me.  
‘Just.. uh… give me back whenever you’re done’, he says hastily before turning around to leave. You noticed him looking more nervous than usual.  
‘Wait’, you call after him causing him to stop, ‘You’re leaving already?’  
‘I-uh have to help Charlie with Latin’, he stammered before quickly taking his leave.  
You opened the book he’d given you and on the first page you found a note:  
‘Dearest (Y/N),  
I’ve liked you for a while  
Would you please go to the ball with me?  
If you don’t want to I’ll understand  
but I just wanted you to know that I really like you.  
I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,  
but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship  
Meeks’  
A smile grew on your face as you read the note. You put it down on your desk as you ran out your bedroom and ran in the direction he’d gone.  
You caught up with him not far from your dorm.  
‘Meeks, wait up!’ to which he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to up with a nervous look on his face.  
‘I’d love to go with you.’  
He smiled brightly at you. You kissed his cheek before walking to return to your dorm.

\---  
It was the night of the formal as you sat in front of your mirror. You did the last couple of touch ups to your hair before putting on your dress. It was a long blue dress; short off the shoulder sleeves, a thin blue belt and a lace, flowery motif. Lastly you put on dark blue flats, as you didn’t enjoy wearing heels that much.  
Just as you look at yourself in the full length mirror, someone knocked on your door.  
That should be Meeks, you thought to yourself as you walked to the door.  
You open it to see none other than Steven Meeks, stand in front of you. He looks rather handsome in the suit he was wearing. As he looked at you, you could see his cheeks get redder as his eyes widened. ‘Wauw’, he breathed, ‘(Y/N), you look stunning.’  
You blush at this and smiled, ‘Thank you, you look very handsome as well.’  
He stretches his hand out to you, ‘Shall we?’ You laugh and take his hand, ‘We shall.’

It didn’t take long until you both arrived in front of the chapel where the formal was held.  
‘Hey guys’, you say to the group of dead poets all wearing tuxedos. Knox somehow got Chris to agree to be his date; Charlie has his arm looped around Virginia Danburry, whom is now his girlfriend; and Todd and Neil, who didn’t have dates, hung out together.  
All of us walk into the chapel. Knox and Charlie took their dates and moved to the dance floor almost immediately as Meeks and I were followed by Neil and his ‘date’ to one of the tables with snacks.  
For the first while into the formal, you just talked about whatever, like you always do, until the melody of a slow song filled your ears. You could see multiple couples on the dancefloor slowdancing to the music. Meeks reached his hand out to you and you took it, leading you to the floor.  
His hands around your waist and yours on his shoulders, you swayed together. Eventually you laid your head on his shoulder as he held you closer to him. The song ended, and you pulled apart slightly. You lifted your head up from his shoulder and found him smiling down at you, as you were a bit shorter than him. Though a bit hesitant, Meeks started to lean in, closing the gap between you, you did the same. Your lips met and it felt like everything around you disappeared. His arms tightened around you waist, pulling you to him as you wrapped yours around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
After a while you both had to pull away for air. You smiled up at him, happy that the boy you loved kissed you. He leans his forehead against mine, ‘(Y/N)’ he says softly.  
‘Hmm?’  
‘Will you be my girlfriend?’  
You smiled and leaned up, pecking his lips again, ‘And here I thought it would’ve been obvious by now’, You pecked him again, ‘Yes.’ His smile brightened, as we started to dance to the music again.


End file.
